Journal of an Apocalypse
by rebaobsessions
Summary: The hidden worlds of earth are colliding. All the dimensions, all the different magics and lore of secret groups are hurling towards each other for an epic reenactment of the Big Bang. So hold onto your seat: Tatiana wants to record the end of the world. This is the ultimate crossover. PS: Why do crossovers have to be two and only two fandoms? Not in my story! (T to be safe)
1. Tatiana: The Secret Worlds

**Ok. This is my first author's note ever. I should explain this a little more in depth than the summary before you read.**

**Tatiana is my own creation. Read more about her here. If this goes right and I write more, most of the other characters will ****_not_**** be made up. They will be from various TV-shows, movies, and books.**

**On that note, this concept is like an ultra-cross over. Any of those obsessions listed on my profile page? Expect to see them here. I'll do my best to explain how I'm altering each fandom component, so they'll fit, in the story itself and in the author notes after each chapter. Hopefully it doesn't flop big-time.**

**Please please please tell me what you think.**

* * *

The hidden worlds of earth are colliding. All the dimensions, all the different magics and lore of secret groups are hurling towards each other for an epic reenactment of the Big Bang. Don't get me wrong; it's great. All those who were told for so long that 'they alone held the weight of the world on their shoulders' are finding out they're… not that special. I mean, imagine the relief! But then, image the monsters, all the things that go bump in the night, realizing they could work together to finally rid themselves of the human race. It's downright terrifying! Never mind that as soon as they'd done that, they'd wipe each other off the map. It'd be similar to what would have happened if Hitler had won World War Two. (So long Japan!) However, if that ever did happen, humanity would not be around to appreciate the fact that the evils of the world were finally being helpful and killing each other. Humans would be history. Say… imagine some marathon runner, in their prime, finding themselves hurtling off a cliff. That's where the human race is headed.

Now why should I care? I'm not even remotely human. My name's Tatiana. Most people call me Ati. I'm around 600 years old and still going strong. I've got super strength, speed, smell and pretty much everything else, except for taste. And to be honest, that's a big plus. My diet isn't exactly five stars: no citrus salads or juicy steaks, just…. well, blood. 550 years of nothing but blood and it still creeps me out. I mean, sure, blood comes in "flavors," but let's be honest. How different can cow blood and sheep blood really be? If you didn't catch that, I'll spell it out: I'm a vampire. Now, don't worry—I'm strictly no-human. Well, unless it comes out of a plastic bag. Although, I guess all my blood comes out of bags. I've got a little something called a "soul" that makes traditional blood-sucking troublesome.

At this point, if you know anything about vampires, you have two problems. Since vampires are humans turned by a bite (and, you know, drinking some vampire blood), am I not at least part human? And more importantly—how can I have a soul? Humans lose their souls when they become vamps; a consciousness tends to get in the way of destruction, sucking, murder, and general mayhem—best that the demon takes the upper hand. That's vampire evolution for you.

The truth is… I've never been human. I'm actually from a little planet called Tath that's about the size of Mercury, but very earth-like. It's a few solar systems away from the star humans call Polaris. My people evolved remarkably similarly to humans: same basic anatomy, similar social structures, same chemical make-up and nutritional needs… our primary language is even similar to earth romantic languages. But we are by no means a perfect match; I can claim the title "alien", after all. Not to mention, it's probably why I'm still ensouled.

Anyway… several of my organs— or at least their equivalents—are jumbled around considerably in comparison to humans. For example, my heart is not on the left side of my chest. And no, I'm not telling you where it is. That's a secret I'd rather keep stakes away from. I am not ready to be dust. We also have much more resilient bones; I fell three stories when I was sixteen, and didn't fracture a single bone. Sorry, I can't tell you what we have besides calcium in there—it was 600 years ago! It wasn't exactly on top of my "facts to help stay undead" list after I became eternally 55. Well, 27ish for a human.

But this is beside the point. I was telling you how we're all going to die.

For me, it all started around 1473, almost ten years after my death. It wasn't an awesome time to be on earth, the 15th century. I mean, the Hundred Years War ended about twenty years before I... well, you know. Before we knew, the new big thing was the War of the Roses; thank goodness we avoided most of the conflict. And, despite the lack of technological advancements and more stable societies, people were quite nice. My life and early living death were quite pleasant. My parents were remarkably supportive: supplying blood and shelter from the sun—even wooden stakes for my nighttime hobby: hunting. This may have been a couple life-times ago, but I remember the night that set me on my first adventure as clear as yesterday.

* * *

I walked through the maze of streets. It had rained a few hours prior, hiding the sunset, but now the wet cobblestones shone dully in the moonlight. My senses tingled with false alarms, and my belly flip-flopped. I was left wondering if my supper had been a little off—maybe the blood was left out too long—while I roamed the city I currently called home: Florence.

I was so preoccupied that I did not notice the vampires until a voice called, "What's an elegant maiden such as yourself doing out so late? You could run across thieves or rapists!" Or something to that effect. Honestly, this particular vampire had great skill at saying incredibly unmemorable things. I remember he made a long speech after he turned me, but I couldn't repeat a single word—let alone what his point was.

Smiling, I turned and faced my sire, and was immediately rewarded with a shocked look. "Sorry, can you repeat that? I could swear you left out vampires. I really think you ought to warn pretty ladies about them too, seeing as you _are_ one."

"You," he hissed. I heard similar sentiments amongst his friends.

"Me," I imitated. I took a breath to proclaim the dusting I was about to dole out when two of the vamps screamed and dissolved before my eyes. Standing behind them, with two stakes in hand, was a scandalously clad, kick-ass looking girl. As if to prove her capabilities, she promptly kicked a third vamp ten feet, across the street and into a brick wall.

I have to admit I was a bit dumbstruck for a few moments, but it passed quickly and I jumped into the fray. Have you ever dusted a vampire? If you haven't, you haven't lived. It's a little inappropriate of me, but I love the feeling of driving a stake into an evil creature and watching it dissolve around my weapon. I love the smell of vampire dust. And I love the knowledge that that dust is never going to kill another human. Ever. Maybe I love destroying vampires so much because it's the only kind of destruction my demon side can get without making my soul all ewy.

Once the nasties were dealt with, the mysterious girl and I were left staring at each other. Could this girl be another good vampire? Maybe I could finally find out why I was different!

"You're not possible."

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Slayers have strength, but there's only one. Vampires have strength, but they're evil. What are you?"

I hesitated. I mean—how are you supposed to respond to something like that? Needless to say, my hopes about getting my questions answered were effectively squashed. I don't remember what I said. Probably just looked like a deer in the headlights.

Next thing I know, I was against the wall with a stake to my throat. "What are you?"

I chose to go with the truth. "Um… A very confused _good_ vampire who definitely has no intention of harming anyone whatsoever provided they don't satisfyingly burst into dust?" I received shock and confusion. "You helped me kill my sire or whatever you call him. Thanks for that." That got me a slight smile.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"How do I know I can trust _you_? _You're_ the one with the pointy stick to my throat."

"Fair enough. But I'm not letting my guard down," The girl—_slayer_—stepped back.

"Right back at you." I couldn't help rubbing my throat.

"You do this often?"

"Every night. How about you, Slayer?"

"I'm only in town for a while. Maybe I'll see you again…"

It took me a few awkward moments to realize she expected me to fill in the gap: "Tatiana. Ati."

"Sara. Nice moves," she gave me a nod and started to move away. As an afterthought, she turned back to me, "Now, no blood sucking. I'd hate to dust you."

"Got it." I watched her continue down the moonlit street, fading into the darkness. I stood there longer than I should have, lost in thought. The dawn almost got me that night.

* * *

That was the moment when my whole life changed. After that chance encounter, it was only a matter of time; I was soon the friend of a Slayer—after nearly getting torn apart helping her destroy the city's biggest vampire nest. Needless to say, she was amazing. _The_ Slayer. The one girl in the entire world, chosen to fight the darkness. The package comes with super strength, super speed, increased fighting skill and instincts… and a very short life. Most Slayers are not the Slayer for more than, oh, five years. And their deaths? Bloody. Ugly. Tragic. I've known three Slayers personally (before the worlds on earth began colliding), and two of them died in my arms. Sara was only 24—a particularly nasty vampire got her. I stayed with her Watcher, Charles, until he passed from old age. I knew Katherine and Thomas in the 1650s. She was picked off by a Ghora Demon. I just couldn't save her—present but useless. Thomas was never the same. And Nikki? I knew her in the 1970s. She was dead when I found her. A regular vamp got lucky with her. I wish I could have been there. If I had just dropped Robin off Bernard's a little sooner…. Well, the past is the past.

And my past is something else. After getting pulled into the world of demons at full throttle, I started to find out just how _big_ earth really is. There are all sorts of magics. I got skewered by a demon hunter back in 1560 something—sword through the chest; he turned out to be a great friend. I found out that he was a "Water Master" and brimming with magic his elementals supplied him with. Have you ever seen a river nymph? Mischievous little things. In 1732 I ran into a guy who called himself "The Librarian." Apparently he tracked down ancient magic objects before nastier individuals did. You know, I actually saved his ass. He ended up chasing a pack of vamps without a clue of what they were. And there was that time that I got kidnapped by Torchwood and met and immortal guy named Captain Jack Harkness. I have to say, out of all the people I've met, he smells the most interesting: of space and far off worlds, of life and death, and has a slight bitter tang from all his time traveling.

Why am I telling you this? It's my life. My long, messy life, full of colliding worlds. I've met all sorts of cool people: heroes and hunters, witches and well-meaning werewolves…. But I've also met the bad. I've met blood sorcerers who use belts of wolf skin and human sacrifices to turn into murdering creatures. I've seen vengeful gods, angry at the loss of worship, and corrupt elementals, lurking just beneath busy streets craving blood. I've seen black magic turn good people into monsters, and crossroad demons lure similar victims into selling their souls. I once failed to save a girl from a deal, and met her again a few centuries later. She was a demon by then, tortured beyond repair in the depths of hell. At the time, I thought that was as bad as it could get.

None of the terrible things I've seen have posed incredible danger, because they were separate. Now, that's all changing. The tortured souls that can possess people, which are commonly called demons, are teaming up with the demons that live and breathe among us. Those demons are teaming up with vampires and other monsters—like werewolves, arachne, crocotta, and shape-shifters. And I haven't even started talking about Gaea or Apophis or any of _those_ big-bads.

I won't bore you with anymore of my long history. After all, the world is ending. In fact—I doubt anyone but my little group is ever going to be able to read this. But, just in case we _do_ succeed, but all die, it'd be nice to leave a record for future generations. Obviously, we can't just jump into the awful events we are currently dealing with—you'd be completely lost. We'll start at the beginning for each group that has collided to become the current unified fighting force.

So, for the lack of a better way to put it, "_enjoy"_.

* * *

**Can anyone name all the fandoms referenced in this first segment?**


	2. Xander: Guests

**A/N: This chapter is Buffy heavy. I few crucial differences to the series itself are mentioned here. Riley didn't leave (thanks Ati! I have a short scene about that if any of you'd like me to incorporate it), Tara didn't die (thanks for tackling Warren, Riley!), and Willow didn't go uber-evil (she did however go to Coven to learn to control her magic and was shown the alternate reality we saw on screen-which really freaked her out).**

**Also, we have an out-side guest: Rogue from X-Men. If you don't know what X-men are, they are 'mutants' and have powers. Rogue sucks life force from people on-touch.**

**Obvious Disclaimer: Tatiana, mine. Rest, nope.**

* * *

Hello future! (I just read what Ati wrote). I'm going to pick off from here. Partly because Ati has always been on her own path and wouldn't know where to start, and partly because she just left with Faith and a few others to put down a—well, never mind.

My name is Harris… Alexander Hariss. But—_please_—call me Xander. After all, we're all friends here… in this, um, book…. Now, I'd love to tell you about my awesome superpowers and the vampire nest I cleaned out last week, but the truth is… I'm completely normal— human through and through, with absolutely no aptitude for magic, fighting, or nearly anything except fixing stuff. My great claim-to-fame is "Friend of Buffy, the Slayer," "Friend of Willow, the Witch-who-is-almost-a-goddess," or "Husband of Anya, the Ex-demon." Sure, I like to think I help stopped the apocalypse a few times, and I _did_ help resurrect Buffy, but I'm not that special. Although… I _have_ been told, in an alternate reality where Tara was murdered and Willow went black-eyed evil for revenge, I talked her down with stories of our time in kindergarten. But I can't tell you if it's true or not. So, disregard that.

For our little gang, it all started back in high school. We were Sunnydale kids—well, Giles (Buffy's Watcher and trainer) was the librarian, but you know what I mean. It was a chaotic life. The Master, a super evil vampire; Angel, a super nice vampire when he has his soul; Spike and Drusilla, a terrifying team and a very long story; Faith, a Slayer who went bad for a little bit; Oz, a great friend with werewolf troubles; and even the Mayor. Don't ask. Post-Sunnydale-High life was more of the same. Riley and a secret government organization who experimented on demons, mindless killing cyborg "Adam", and an evil hell god named Glory. It only started to get _really_ interesting after Buffy sacrificed herself to save Dawn (they're sisters).

Now, let me apologize if you feel like your universal translator broke. I just tried to share a relatively irrelevant, but very complex, part of our history in one paragraph. You'll no doubt see those names again and get some idea of what their history is, but it has barely anything to do with the events that unfolded. For now, let me tell you a story; the story of how I met a certain individual. Someone who saved us so many times over, even before we knew she was there. Our crazy world was nothing compared to the big bad reality. I met Ati after Willow performed a ritual to bring a very dead Buffy back, during the fiasco with the "First" Evil, which ended with the destruction of Sunnydale's Hellmouth. No—not a fiasco. It was full out war.

* * *

It was night; another gloomy, dark, depressing night at the Summers' house. I remember sitting in the living room, watching our gaggle of girls—potential slayers—tramp off to bed. They were so normal. No matter what they could become, they were just ordinary girls. That's all we were in the end. Some of us might have had additional powers, but in the end, we were so normal, and so mortal. How could we hope to defeat an ageless incorporeal Evil?

We were a team that consisted of a Slayer, her little sister, two witches (one of which was terrified of her own power), an ex-demon, an ex-military commando, a librarian, a handy man, an enemy turned annoying-geek-blogger, a principle, an insane ensouled vampire with a "make me kill-crazy" trigger in his head, and a horde of untrained terrified girls. I remember evaluating our little group that night in particular— and feeling hopeless. Only two of our team were more than human, and one was a constant threat—a tool being used against us. Sure, Spike felt terrible and couldn't control himself when he was… feral, but it was disturbing to know half our superpower team was off the rocker.

Earlier that night, Principle Woods disappeared with our prize vamp, Giles (Watcher, aka librarian) left with Buffy, and Riley (Buffy's beau and ex-commando) got stir-crazy and left to patrol the neighborhood. I didn't understand what they were thinking. I mean _hello! _Apocalypse, anyone? But the remaining four of us who qualified as adults were left behind to watch the 'army'. (Dear Future: For your unknowledgeable benefit, that means me, my wife Anya, and the two witches—Willow and Tara. Andrew the Geek does not count, no matter what universe you are from.) Willow and Tara were trying to calm the girls down and herd them into bed—it was quite the show. I could hear Anya poking Andrew's buttons in the kitchen as well. It was… almost normal. Calming. That is, until Giles burst into the house with a scowl the size of Mount Everest.

The door slammed shut, and everyone froze. Giles frowned a little deeper, "Girls… why aren't you in bed?"

I've never seen anyone move so quickly before. In fact—I think they set a record, a house full of girls getting into bed in under five minutes with only three bathrooms.

After it calmed down, the core team started questioning Giles. Where was Buffy? Was everything ok? He avoided the questions—even when Riley got back, learned Buffy was not with Giles, and started panicking.

"What do you mean Buffy isn't with you?" I couldn't tell if Riley was going to explode or evaporate first.

"She—she stayed out."

"Alone?"

"Ah… yes-"

"What on earth could she possibly be doing that you could not go with her?"

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I assure you, Riley, Buffy is perfectly safe."

"But, if you don't know where she is, how can you know that?" Willow jumped in tentatively.

"Listen, Buffy is a capable adult—a bloody fine Slayer at that—and she _can_ take care of herself."

Tara frowned, "Y-you know where she went."

"Wait a minute!" I jumped in, "Giles, why aren't you telling us?"

The Watcher sighed, "She went to find Spike and Principle Woods."

Riley had his coat on before you could blink. "Where?"

"Riley, I do not believe—"

Before the argument got any farther, the front door opened. Buffy was the first one in. She looked emotionally shot, but relieved. Behind her came Spike and a woman I didn't know. Both of them were beat, bloody, leaning on each other for support, and were laughing at something. Woods entered next, the epitome of concern and annoyance, and was followed by a girl (potential-aged), who wore long white gloves. The only skin that showed on her was her face.

"Never seen a better right hook!" the bloody woman announced.

Spike chuckled, "Could say the same about you—bloody brilliant. You must show me what else you have up your sleeve, love."

I didn't have to look to see the open mouths on the friends around me. Looking back on it, I probably was catching flies too.

"I see it worked," Giles clasped hands with Woods.

"Yes, it did indeed."

"Yet—" the Watcher frowned, "Who are your friends?"

The woman stepped forward—Spike lost his balance and Buffy caught him. She smiled brightly, "Hello! I'm a 600 year old ensouled vampire who raised Robin after Spike killed Nikki." She held out her hand, "Tatiana, but you can call me Ati."

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed, "You mean you're _the_ Tatiana?"

All eyes turned to him. I cleared my throat, "Sorry, severely lost here."

Giles furrowed his brow, "Well, there have been numerous accounts of a demon hunter called 'Tatiana' throughout history… But it's been assumed the name turned into a title, passed down through generations."

"Nope." Ati beamed, "That's me." She turned to Woods, "Isn't that right, Robin dear?"

I still remember the way his face twitched. "Ati, for the last time, I am not a child."

All this while, the other member of the group, the gloved girl, hung back observing the exchange. Swallowing hard, she piped up, "Well, if you ask me Ati deserves to be a legend."

"Thank you dear," Ati beckoned and the girl walked over. "This is Rogue. She helped me with a nasty vampire nest in New York a while back."

Introductions swept around the room quickly.

"I just have one question," Riley said after he announced his identity, "Why are you two beaten half to death?" Ati grinned at Spike.

Spike winked back. "Well, Soldier Boy," he shifted his weight and winced, "Robin here had the bright plan of beating the trigger out of me."

"It wasn't that crude," the principle protested.

"Did it work?" I asked. Because… if it did—

"Yes." Half the group answered at once.

Buffy smiled good naturedly, "Now we have two ensouled vampires, trigger-free, on our side."

"Except they're both half dead," I felt the need to point out.

Willow perked up, "I'll get the bandages."

"I'll make two more sleeping spots," Tara echoed.

"How long are you planning to stay?" I don't remember who asked, but it was clear who it was meant for.

Ati and Rogue exchanged a look. "Until we kick your Evil in its incorporeal ass."

* * *

Several nights later, we mounted our first offensive against Caleb—a crazy preacher amped up on Evil juice. It was during that fight I lost my eye, and two potentials nearly died. It was only thanks to our new friends it wasn't worse. They were always there in the nick of time to save someone's skin. Rogue took off her gloves and merely touched the bringers (Caleb's minions), and they crumpled like paper. And Ati fought like a master; like a woman possessed. She went so far as throwing herself in front of the knife that would have killed one of the girls.

I had never met someone with that kind of grudge against evil.

When I met them, I never imagined what Ati and Rogue could do. I never imagined how they would change our world. Before them, our world was so much easier—vampires, demons, and apocalypses. _Our_ kind of vampires, demons, and apocalypses. I thought it was as big as the world got. I was very wrong.

However, I am certain of two things. One: without our ensouled alien vampire and dangerous-to-the-touch x-man (x-woman?), the battle against the First would have been much more bloody. And Two: the giant crisis we are facing would have happened with or without us. Better to go down fighting than oblivious, don't you think?

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Rants? Something?**


End file.
